


(I wasn't) Born To Die

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castielle - Freeform, F/M, Homeless Castiel, Nice John Winchester, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Pregnancy, Young Sam Winchester, girl!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Castielle and Dean where together until he had to leave, leaving Castielle nothing but a letter with his new address on it. What neither of them knew was Castielle was pregnant.Kick out by her parents, Castielle travels to find Dean.





	

_Feet Don't Fail Me Now._

_Take Me To The Finish Line..._

_Don't Make Me Sad, Don't Me Cry_

_Sometimes Love Is Not Enough,_

_And The Road Gets Tough..._

 

Her feet hurts, aching and paining from the miles she has already walked. Her throat, sandpaper dry, her stomach growling, loudly begging her to feed it. The hoodie she is wearing does nothing to protect her from the cold weather. The swell of her stomach is concealed by the hoodie, but the weight of it is a constant reminder of the reason behind her suffering.

A constant reminder and plea for her to keep fighting…

Castielle looks up at the weather, the darkening clouds an indicator of the coming storm. She turns her eyes back on the street ahead, taking in deep breathe as she pushes through.

_Almost there. Come on, Castielle. Just a few more steps…_

She pulls out the crumbled up letter, looking down at the address: _Number 16, Callendon Street_.

She looks at the house to her right, seeing the golden plated number 14. Castielle lets out a soft sob, turning her head from left to right as she searching for number 16.

And then she finds it.

The two story house is modest, a large enough place to house one small family. The garden is mowed, the plants look like they are regularly taken care of. The lights on the top level are all off, while most of the lights below seemed to be on. Castielle can see figures moving around and judging by the darkening sky, Castielle can almost assume that family residing within are having dinner, or at least starting too.

She licks her lips, feeling the cut on her lower lip burn before she pushes forward, limping only slightly towards the house. Her heart pounds within, her chest heaving up and down.

She reaches the door, hearing chattering inside and she knocks.

She knocks and knock, slamming her fist against the wooden door. When that doesn’t seem to work, she starts ringing the doorbell, pressing and pressing the button continuously.

“Alright, Alright. I’m coming, I’m coming. Hold your horses.” A voice sees from inside.

She hears a chain behind unhooked and then the door opens. A woman with blonde hair that reaches her chin comes into view. Castielle watches with wide blue eyes as the woman takes her in, her own green eyes widening as it runs over Castielle’s entire frame.

“Hi, um… Is Dean Winchester by any chance here?” She stutters out.

She tugs at the sleeves of her hoodie, biting her lip. She fidgets, shuffling around as she waits for the woman to come to her senses and answer her. Castielle closes her eyes, begging God that she has the right house. That they didn’t move. She wouldn’t be able to handle it, if she came all this way and he wasn’t here.

“Um, I’m sorry, but who are you?” The woman asks.

Castielle lets out a sigh, reaching up to ruffle her messy and dirty raven hair. “Uh, I’m a friend of Dean’s. He does live here, doesn’t he? I—I- He, he gave me this letter with this address on it. I have it, see,” Castielle reaches within her pocket and pulls out the dirty piece of paper. Handing it to the woman, she continues, “Please, just tell me Dean is here.”

The woman looks down at the paper for a second before looking up at Castielle once more. She seems to be thinking it through and it makes Castielle want to scream at her.

“Dean, honey!” The woman turns around slightly as she yells. “There is someone here to see you.”

Castielle stops breathing for a second, before she lets out a soft sigh. Her shoulders slump and her legs threaten to fall out from under her.

“Mom!” A deep voice shout back. “Who is it?”

Tears build up in Castielle's eyes at the sound of his voice. He is just there, right behind the door. She wants to take a step closer, move through the door and to him. She wants to turns around and run the other way. She doesn’t know what to do, both scared at what is about to happen but relieved all the same, because she did it.

She made it.

Then he appears. The woman takes a step back and he takes her place. He looks exactly the same from when she saw him five months ago. Five months that seems like a life time ago.

Dean’s apple green eyes locks onto her, and they widen in shock.

“Cas?” Dean whispers.

Castielle takes a step forward, her tears finally spilling from her eyes. That one step is her down fall. Her knees buckle and she stumbles forward. Dean rushes forward, catching her in time before she hides the ground.

His warm hand cups her face and Castielle lets out a heart wrenching sob, her tears falling down her cheeks and over her nose.

“Castielle?”

Her vision begins to blur, darkening around the corners.

“I found you.” She mutters before falling unconscious. Feeling safe for the first time in five months.

\-------------

Castielle wakes up to muffled voices. She groans at her splitting headache, slowly opening her eyes, the blinding light from the window spiking up the pain and makes her turn her head into the pillow.

_Wait…_

She frowns, feeling around and her hands coming into contact with soft linen and not the hard gravel flooring she has become use to.

Sitting up with a start, Castielle realizes her mistake too late as her head begins to spin. She feels her stomach turn, bile rising up in her throat. She cups a hand over her mouth, forcing herself not to open her mouth to throw up. She looks around, spotting a door on her right before she moves, stumbling out bed, over to the door and wrenching it open and sinks to her knees, just has everything comes up.

She vomits into the toilet until she has nothing left, feeling the last food she has tried so hard to keep in leave her body.

Castielle stays there on the cold floor, her head spining and her body sweating. She gasps for air just as the bedroom door she was just in bursts open.

“Castielle!” She hears that deep voice again.

The sob leaves her throat before she can stop herself, everything about the previous night coming back.

_She did it. She found him. She actually found him._

A hand falls onto her back and Castielle turns around, looking at Dean with wide blue eyes. He is staring at her, running his eyes over her face.

“Hey, you okay?” He asks her.

Castielle can only nod.

“Okay…” Dean says softly, moving to cup her face. They stay like that for a while before Dean speaks again, “Listen, why don’t you get cleaned up okay? I’m going to go get you some clean clothes.”

Dean moves to stand up but Castielle grabs onto his shirt, stopping him. She opens her mouth but nothing coming out, her eyes are wide as she shakes her head.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Dean lowers himself slowly down once more. “I’m just going to give you come privacy okay? I’ll be right outside, I promise.”

Castielle continues to stare at him, trying to find any indication that he might be lying. When she finds none, she loosens her grip on him slowly before nodding.

Dean’s lips tug up into a small smile and then he slowly rises once more. “You can shower here. Use my shampoo and everything. There is an extra toothbrush in the cupboard,” He points to the white mirror cupboard over the bathroom sink. “And you can use the blue cloth in there. It hasn’t been used.”

He waits, until Castielle nods before he turns around, closing the bathroom door behind him. She stays on the ground for a long time before she forces herself to stand up and shrug off the clothes that has kept her warm for so long. Her skin feels cold without it but Castielle can feel the burden of it leaving her with every article she removes. She steps into the shower, feeling the warm water spray over her.

She gasps, her eyes flashing open at the sensation. She stands there, letting the warm liquid wash over. She crosses her arms over her chest, turning as she sink down onto the floor. She sits there, tears pouring down her face, mixing with the water from the shower. The bulge of her stomach presses up against her brought up thighs.

Castielle drops her arms, wrapping them instead around the swollen stomach.

“We did, Angel. We made it.” She cries to her unborn child.

Castielle soon gets back up, taking care to wash every inch of her body with Dean’s body wash. She washes her hair, scrubbing the dirt out of it.

All the while crying, thanking God for bring her here safely.

Stepping out of the shower, Castielle finds a towel, a pair of sweats and an oversized AC/DC shirt. She slowly slips it on her body, the soft fabric a huge contract to the rough material of her jeans and the tight shirt she had been wearing.

She walks out of the door and hears the voices that had woken her up. Following the sound, Castielle pads barefoot out of the room she had been in, down the hallway and down the stairs.

“What do you want me to say, Dad? Want me to repeat everything or maybe write it down.”

“Dean, this is serious?”

There is a pause.

“Dean, honey.” Castielle hears, the voice of the woman before. Dean’s mother. “We didn’t even know you had a girlfriend back in that town.”

Dean scoffs. “Of course you didn’t know. It wouldn’t have made a difference. Dad’s job took us everywhere, the fact that I finally found someone and was with someone, wouldn’t have changed that. I knew we were going to leave.”

“Well if you knew then why the hell did you think it would be a smart idea to have unprotected sex with that girl!” Dean’s fathers says.

Castielle bits her lips as she rounds the corner. Everyone falls quiet when Dean’s father, a tall gruff looking man, glances up and looks at her. Dean who had his back to her, turns around. His hard expression softened in a second and he makes his way over to her.

“Hey. You okay?” He asks, looking down at her.

"Hey, Cas." She hears a small boy says.

She looks up to see Dean's baby brother. She only met him once and it was a brief meeting, where they introduced themselves and Sam left.

"Sammy, go to your room."

Sam looks at his mom and then rolls his eyes. "Fine."

He walks past her, flashing her a smile that Castielle tries to to return.

When they are all alone, Castielle looks down for a second before steeling herself, taking in a deep breath and look up towards Dean’s parents.

“Mr and Mrs Winchester. I want to apologize for the inconvenience, truly. I just,” She stops, swallowing. “I had nowhere else to go.”

Dean’s father opens his mouth but his mother stops him, placing a hand on his shoulder with a soft, “John.”

His mother steps closer towards them. “You can call me Mary, sweetheart.” She says softly.

Castielle nods.

“Honey, We need to know. Do your parents know you’re here?”

Castielle shakes her head. “No, They… they kicked me out when they found out.”

She can see Dean’s head snap towards her, his jaw flexing.

“They did what?”

This time is was Dean’s father who spoke. His voice turning deeper and angrier.

Castielle looks down at her folded hands, playing her fingers. She swallows, remembering the fight and the yelling and the shouting. The mean curses they threw at her and the slap her mother had delivered before commanding her to get her stuff and leave.

“Mr and Mrs Winchester,” Castielle starts, “I don’t want to be a burden. I was just hoping your family could help me… Just until I find my feet. I turn eighteen in a few weeks and I think by then I would have found a job-”

“Bullshit.”

“Dean!” Mary and John shout.

“No,” Dean says to his parents. “I don’t care what you have to say, we are not leaving her out on the streets. Okay, if you guys have a problem with it, we can go to Uncle Bobby and live with him for a while but I am not leaving her out in the streets like that son’s of-”

“Dean,” Mary says sharply cutting him off. “We were not going to suggest anything like that. But you better watch that tone, young man.”

Castielle looks over to Dean as he swallows his words down.

“Now, why don’t we all have a seat?” Mary says indicating to the chairs in the kitchen table.

Castielle feels Dean’s arm wrap around as he moves them both towards the chairs, taking a seat only after she has taken hers. Mary and John move to take a seat opposite them.

“Okay, now Castielle… I mean no disrespect but are you sure this baby that you are carrying is Dean’s?”

“Mom, I told you-”

“Dean.” John Winchester stops him.

Mary continues to look at with sympathetic green eyes.

Castielle nods, “Yes I am sure. I lost my… virginity to Dean and I found out about the pregnancy a month later.”

Mary nods to her but Castielle doesn’t miss the look of disappointment that Dean’s father gives him.

“Okay and you’re parents were not accepting of the situation?”

Castielle shakes her head.

“Then I must ask my dear, how did you get here?”

It’s then that Castielle looks down, the shame written clearly on her face. She feels Dean’s arm around her waist tighten and she turn her head only slightly to look at him.

“Cas, baby. It’s okay.”

She takes some time to gather herself. “I had some money on me when my parents… told me to leave. I took a bus as far as I could and I… walked the rest of the way.”

She doesn’t mention that the walk to here took months…

“Okay.” Mary says, turning to look at John.

Dean’s father sighs before he speaks. “How did you get those cuts and bruises on you face, Castielle?”

Castielle doesn’t answer.

“Cas.” Dean says, ducking his head to look at her.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Dean’s father sighs and nods. “Okay, well… I have to clean them up. Think you will be okay with me alone while Dean and Mary fix's up a room for you.”

Castielle’s head snaps up and she stares at John and Mary with glistering blue eyes.

“You mean… I can stay.”

John’s lips tuck up into a half smile. “You’re family now, Castielle.”

The smile that spreads across her lips and the tears that fall down her eyes, causes John to smile at her and Mary to reach across the table, gently taking a hold of Castielle’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.


End file.
